1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for upgrading computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for upgrading computer systems when operating computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic fabrications, and in particular semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications, are generally fabricated while employing complex and intricate multi-step fabrication processes which in turn employ a plurality of microelectronic fabrication process tools which are housed within a microelectronic fabrication facility.
In order to effect fabrication of microelectronic fabrications within microelectronic fabrication facilities, there is generally employed a plurality of computer systems employed for functions including but not limited to microelectronic fabrication tool control functions, microelectronic fabrication routing and work in process (WIP) control functions and microelectronic fabrication raw materials supply and procurement functions.
While computer systems are thus clearly desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication to assist in efficiently and effectively fabricating microelectronic fabrications, and while computer systems are often essential in the art of microelectronic fabrication for assisting in efficiently and effectively fabricating microelectronic fabrications, computer systems are nonetheless not entirely without problems in the art of microelectronic fabrication when employed for functions directed towards fabrication of microelectronic fabrications. In that regard, it is often difficult in the art of microelectronic fabrication to upgrade computer systems which are employed for purposes directed towards fabrication of microelectronic fabrications, with minimal disruption of the microelectronic fabrication functions which they support.
It is thus desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication to provide methods, apparatus and systems which allow for upgrading of computer systems within microelectronic fabrication facilities, with minimal disruption to the microelectronic fabrication functions which they support within the microelectronic fabrication facilities.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various methods, apparatus and systems have been disclosed in the arts not necessarily related to microelectronic fabrication arts for upgrading computer systems with minimal disruption to functions which the computer systems support within the arts not necessarily related to the microelectronic fabrication arts.
Included among the methods, apparatus and systems, but not limited among the methods, apparatus and systems are methods, apparatus and systems disclosed within: (1) Cook et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,301 (an industrial controller apparatus, and method for operation thereof, which comprises a primary programmable controller and a redundant secondary programmable controller, such that when an upgraded version of a program is programmed within and operated from the primary programmable controller, the redundant secondary programmable controller having an un-upgraded version programmed therein serves as a backup for recovery from the upgraded version of the program if the upgraded version of the program proves un-operational); (2) Lysik et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,652 (a telecommunications apparatus, and method for operation thereof, as employed within a telecommunications network node, wherein the telecommunications apparatus and method for operation thereof provide for receiving in a background location of the telecommunications apparatus an updated software program while operating an un-updated software program in a foreground location of the telecommunications apparatus, and subsequently transferring and operating the upgraded version of the software program in the foreground location of the telecommunications apparatus); and (3) Klein et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,932 (a computer software product, and method for operation thereof, which provides for updating a redundant transaction service system by removing a first transaction service device from service within the redundant transaction service system, installing new software therein and transferring and converting a database associated with a second transaction service device to the new software within the first transaction service device, prior to returning the first transaction service device to service within the redundant transaction service system).
Desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication are methods, apparatus and systems which allow for upgrading of computer systems within microelectronic fabrication facilities, with minimal disruption of the microelectronic fabrication functions which they support within the microelectronic fabrication facilities.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.